A Journey to SparkClan
by Mitsuko1
Summary: a world where cats have powers, SparkClan's medicine cat gets a sign from DreamClan, telling her that there is darkness ahead and a cat will come and save them all. When an orange cat appears out of nowhere, she believes that he is the one that will save them all from the darkness that lies in wait.


**Hello everyone, and welcome to this little story you see before you. The story is kind of like Warriors, but it's not. The cats have powers, and the name of that Clan is the power the cats have. This has been on my mind for awhile now, and I'm finally getting around to posting it for you all. I hope you guys enjoy this, and see ya later!**

SparkClan

Leader: Dreamstar- white she-cat with gray underbelly, tail-tip, instead of ears, and front paws, with green eyes

Deputy: Shockpelt- white tom with yellow belly, spots, and striped tail. yellow eyes, and a scar across his left eye that looks like a lightning bolt.

Medicine cat: Bluefeather- blue gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Snowpaw

Warriors: Moonshadow- white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Bolttail- blue tome with darker blue tail with green eyes

Redear- black and red tom with red eyes

Blackpelt- black tom with purple stripes and eyes

Twistedtail- black tom with white tail-tip, ear-tips, and paws, with amber eyes

Orangefoot- black tom with orange tail-tip, ear-tips, paws, with green eyes

Graypelt- dark gray she-cat with lighter gray ear-tips, tail-tip, front paws, with blue eyes

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Firestorm- bright ginger furred she-cat with a darker stripe running down her back, with blue eyes

Wishpool- white colored she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Speckpaw

Beetlefur- brown tabby and white tom.

Streamheart- pretty gray tabby she-cat.

Redstripe- brown tom with a browny-red stripe down his back.

Squirrelfrost- Brown and white tabby she cat with amber eyes

Mapleberry- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Liontail- Dark golden tom with blue eyes

Mossyclaw- Ginger tabby she cat with green eyes

Riversplash- Dark gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Volefeather- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Noears- Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes and two torn ears

Whitestripe- Pale gray she cat with a long white stripe down her spine and a bushy tail

Crookedfang- Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes and crooked teeth

Twistedfoot- Brown tabby tom with green eyes and a twisted foot from a battle

Wildclaw- Golden she cat with blue eyes

Tawnyflower- Silvery white tabby she cat with amber eyes

Swiftstripe- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Cloudstlaker- Pure white she cat with blue eyes

Skypool- Blue-gray she cat with pale amber eyes

Runningclaw- Swift gray tabby tom with green eyes

Sleekwind- Silvery black tabby she cat with blue eyes

Bloodfang- Large, Muscular, dark shorthair tabby tom with blood red eyes

Lightningbolt- golden tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Voltpaw

Lashingtail- Cream furred tabby she cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Thunderpaw- orange tom with yellow lightning bolt marks on his fur, and brown eyes

Cinderpaw- gray she-cat with darker gray ear-tips, tail-tips, stripes on tail, and front paws, with blue eyes

Snowpaw- white she-cat with black ear-tips, tail-tip, and deep blue eyes

Speckpaw- white tom with gray spots and ear-tips

Voltpaw- black she-cat with white markings in her fur with green eyes

Queens: Rippleface- Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Rockstream- Gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Elders: Pouncefur- brown tom.

Dappleheart- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Sweetberry- Pinkish white she cat with bright blue eyes

One-ear- Pale ginger and white tabby tom with a torn ear

WaterClan

Leader: Waterstar- a black she-cat with light mouse stripes

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Deputy: Luckpouncer- a yellow gold tom with white paws and mask, and salmon spots

Medicine cat: Firebird- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Whisperpaw

Warriors: Tigerfang- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Shadowclaw- black tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Tumblewind- Tortoiseshell and white tom.

Raggedwing- Longhaired dark brown, almost black, tom with a battered look about him.

Iceflower- Delicate white she-cat.

Graystorm- Large gray tom.

Snakestripe-Big tabby tom.

Mossfoot-Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Fireflower-Fierce ginger tom.

Foxfur-Russet tom.

Flamestripe- Ginger striped tom.

Raindapple- Lightly dappled gray she-cat.

Hawkgaze-Brown tabby tom with piercing amber eyes.

Ivyheart-Light gray tabby she-cat.

Frostfang- Silver-gray tom.

Apprentice: Dapplepaw

Leafpelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat.

Littleflower- Small tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Otterpelt- Sleek brown tom.

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Stormclaw- Strong gray tom.

Mudstripe- Dark brown tabby tom.

Apprentice: Poppypaw

Apprentices: Dawnpaw- gray tom with a black stripe from his head to tail, with black around his paws, and lighter gray inside his ears, underbelly, and under his tail, with blue eyes

Riverpaw- blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Miinnowpaw- Mousegrey shorthair with dark bluegrey calico markings.

Sunpaw- yellow she-cat

Whiskerpaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Poppypaw- light brown she-cat

Whitepaw- white tom with black ears

Dapplepaw- brown she-cat with black spots

Queens:

Elders:

DarkClan

Leader: Shadowstar- black she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Amberpelt- lilac colored she-cat

Medicine cat: Spottedpelt black she-cat with gray spots with dark green eyes

Warriors: Duckblade- smokey grey, with white underbelly, and black dorsal stripe, paws, and tail-tip

Bitclaw- gray tom with black spots, tail-tip, and green eyes

Ravenclaw black she-cat with a white tail-tip, paws, and underbelly

Steeltooth- gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Nightfang light and dark black tom with green eyes

Shadowfur- pure black she-cat with blue eyes

Darkengale- grown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Lightpaw- yellow-ish gold she-cat with green eyes

Winterpaw- black tom with white paws, ear-tips, tail-tip, stripes on tail, and underbelly, with green eyes eyes

Duskpaw- black-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Nightpaw- white tom with black paws, tail-tip, stripes on tail and back, and a black circle around his left eye

Queens: Clawtooth white and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Elders: Skulltooth- dark gray, almost black, tom with green eyes

Yewpelt- dark brown tom with amber eyes

Rustpelt- dark brown tom with orange eyes

CloudClan

Leader: Froststar- beautiful cream and tan she-cat

Deputy: Silverfur- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Blueblaze- blue she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes

Apprentice: Fadingpaw

Warriors: Clouldmist- white she-cat with amber eyes

Lilacfeather- sandcolored with chokolate brown paws, ginger speckles, muzzle, and eartips

Rainflower-Lightly dappled gray she-cat

Dewflower-Small silver she-cat

Beeflight-Tiny dark gold tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Dreamflight-Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftstorm-Fast black and white tom

Darkstorm-Very dark gray tom

Apprentice: Bushpaw

Bearclaw-Big dark brown tom

Snowfire: white tom with flame-colored spots on his pelt

Apprentice is Blazepaw

Leopardflame: flame-colored she-cat with black spots

Hollyclaw-Dusty brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Pebblefoot-Dark gray tom

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Brackenfoot-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Willowsong- Lithe pale gray she-cat

Dusksong- Gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices: Fadingpaw- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bushpaw- brown tom

Frostpaw- white she-cat with amber eyes

Blazingpaw- ginger tom with green eyes

Wolfpaw- dark gray tom

Queens: Wintersong- white she-cat with green eyes

Elders: Reedstripe-red tabby she-cat

Kits: Mintkit- mint green with white stripes, a white belly, and light grey eartips and tuff of fur over his head

Windkit- tiny cream yellow tom with black markings

Scuttlekit- black she-cat with two white paws.

GroundClan

Leader: Raystar- Light marigold with peach orange striping, with light amber eyes

Deputy: Wolftail- gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Cometsplash- red-ish she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Rosefern- a ginger she-cat with green eyes

Briarleaf-Light brown she-cat with one pale amber eye

Fallowstrike-Dark ginger she-cat with dark purple eyes

Apprentice: Redpaw

Hazelfrost-Light silver she-cat with violet eyes

Apprentice: Thornpaw

Reedstripe- Faintly striped russet tom.

Brightfrost- White she-cat.

Brindlefur-Brown tabby tom.

Apprentice: Coldpaw

Nettleclaw- Gray tom.

Oakdapple- Dappled brown tom.

Spottedpelt- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Mistybreeze- Silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Adderfang- Strong tabby tom with amber eyes.

Treewhisker- Light brown tom with leaf green eyes

Tigerwhisper- Black tom with orange eyes

Apprentices: Crystalpaw- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Mousepaw- brown she-cat with green eyes

Redpaw-Ginger she-cat with blind blue eyes

Featherpaw-Light silver she-cat with misty green eyes

Thornpaw-Dark gray tom with green eyes

Coldpaw-White tom with pale amber eyes

Queens: None

Elders: Nettlefur- Dark brown tom with prickly fur.

Rippedface-Blue-gray tom with a scar running down his face.

Kits: None

GhostClan

Leader: Fangstar- red tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Doghowl- black-and-brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Rainstorm- gray she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Ravenwing- black tom with white paws, and tail-tip with amber eyes

Blackeye- black-and-white tom with green eyes

Stormblow ~ a brown tabby tom with lime green eyes.

Mistypebble ~ A light grey she-cat with small dark grey spots and green eyes.

Leaffrost ~ A muscular brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Apprentices: Maskpaw- red tom with black around his eyes and muzzle like a mask, with amber eyes

Mistpaw- Mistpaw ~ a long-haired ginger tabby tom with a lighter colored underbelly and green eyes

Queens: None

Elders: None

IceClan

Leader: Angelstar- white she-cat with light misty gray eyes

Deputy: Leaftail- gray-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Medicine Cat: Petalpol- red she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Moldsplash

Warriors: Boldertooth- brown tom with black patches on his fur, and green eye

Ferntail- large brown tabby tom

Blackmist- black-and-gray tom with amber eyes

Icepath- snow-white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Apprentices: Cherrypaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Flamepaw- Bright ginger with white belly, and with blue eyes

Moldsplash- light gray she-cat with lighter gray under belly, and darker gray patches on fur, with gray eyes

Queens: None

Elders: Rosepelt- black she-cat with deep purple eyes

PoisonClan

Leader: Dragon- Orange tom with a white belly and brown stripes, with dark green eyes

Deputy: Danger- Jet black tom with yellow eyes

Healer: Broken- a black she-cat with green eyes

Healer Apprentice: Ice

Warriors: Down- a silver she-cat with blue eyes

Demon- white as snow with lava-ish colored eyes

Sparrow- Silver pelt with black stripes.

Storm- handsome ginger tabby tom with wide grassy green eyes

Wolf- Very large dark brown tom with even darker brown stripes and piercing amber eyes

Dark- Black she-cat with amber/ red eyes

Fallow- bright ginger tabby tom with orange eyes

Apprentice: Flash

Steel- A light gray she-cat with burning amber eyes

Apprentice: Bird

Apprentices: Ice- beautiful small white she-cat with silver-light brown tabby legs, face, tail, and ears and dark blue eyes

Flash- Thin black tom with white paws and chest and white eyes

Bird- Cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Queens: None

Elders: Leafglow- Black she-cat with very pale yellow eyes

Cats Out Side the Clans

Flurry- red, orange, and yellow calio tom with green eyes

Snowball- white she-cat with green eyes

Tiger- gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Blizzard- white Tom with amber eyes

Molly- brown tabby with light green eyes

Whitemist-white tom with many battle scars. Formerly of IceClan

Blake-Black tom with scars

Leila- Cream she-cat with one blind eye

Blood-Dark gray tom with black ears and white paws.

Candy-Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Ginger- Flame-colored she-cat with one ear

**If you'd like your cat to be added, fill out this out IM or review. I don't care which.**

**Name:**

**Fur:**

**Eyes:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Clan:**

**Family:**

**Enemies:**

**Friends:**

**Other:**

**Until next time everyone, see ya!**


End file.
